


Dating Demons (the Ice Cream Parlor Remix)

by mific



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dating, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: An angel, a demon, a detective and the former King of Hell hang out over sodas and sundaes.





	Dating Demons (the Ice Cream Parlor Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Demon's Guide to Dating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999383) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor). 



> Jehanne's story had them in Lux, a much more sophisticated setting, so I've remixed that into a more Riverdale-like date.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5474/8xlqwpxaosw2kg5zg.jpg)

 

click through for full size

 


End file.
